La dernière nuit des Cetras
by MonaIsla
Summary: La dernière nuit des Cetras...Ou comment les Cetras ressentirent et vécurent l'arrivée de Jenova.
1. La nuit du Grand Cri

**Titre :**la dernière nuit des Cetras.  
**Fandom :**Final Fantasy VII  
**Rating :** K+  
**Disclaimer :** Square Enix

* * *

D'ordinaire Ilkyss l'Ancien, était le premier à se lever dans la cité. Il arpentait les allées vides tandis qu'autour de lui, la nuit glissait encore entre les arbres blancs. Pas un bruît n'accompagnait ses pas. Il avançait sans croiser personne, de sa maison coquillage jusqu'au temple. Sa silhouette, longue et gracile, vêtue d'une toge vaporeuse et immaculée, était celle d'un être éthéré. À l'instar de son peuple toujours en mouvement, sans attache, malgré les quelques villes construites dans le monde. C'était ainsi, et même s'il faisait partie de ceux qui avaient choisi de se sédentariser, il s'acquittait quand bien même de sa tache, avec patience, à l'écoute de la Planète et de ses secrets. Voyageant dans ses limbes les plus profondes au point de s'y perdre parfois durant des jours.

Mais ce matin-là, il n'était pas seul. Ce matin-là, une agitation fiévreuse régnait dans la cité. Des dizaines de passants, hommes, femmes et enfants, allaient et venaient entre les maisons, parlant à voix basse. L'atmosphère paisible qui flottait habituellement avec sérénité au sein de la cité et de sa vallée de corail, était ce matin-là, troublée d'une angoisse sourde et muette. Une étreinte oppressante que tous ressentaient et entendaient. Au passage de l'Ancien, tous se tournaient vers lui, l'ainé de tous les ainés, en quête d'une parole ou d'un regard. En vain.

Il était tout aussi perdu qu'eux.

Car à la cité coquillage, comme partout dans le monde, il n'y avait pas eu de nuit ; seulement le cri de la Planète. Un cri terrible et assourdissant. Effroyable.


	2. Rassemblements

**Titre :**la dernière nuit des Cetras.  
**Fandom :**Final Fantasy VII  
**Rating :** K+  
**Disclaimer :** Square Enix

* * *

Depuis plusieurs semaines, la Planète était parcourue d'un frisson anxieux. Un météore s'était écrasé sur sa surface, loin au nord. Depuis, des caravanes entière de Cetras venaient de régions éloignées pour répondre à l'appel de la planète.

La cité coquillage, voyant de longue cohortes de groupe entiers arriver, vivait à un rythme qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Au fil des jours, sa population avait grossi. Des milliers de tentes, se tenaient désormais serrées dans la vaste plaine séchée de sel et de corail. De nouvelles maisons, avaient été également construites dans les abris-sous roches de la montagne. Résonnaient désormais dans les rues de la cité, les cris du bétails et des enfants. Malgré l'insouciance de leurs jeux, tous étaient conscients de la rumeur douloureuse de la Planète. Et observaient parfois la longue file de voyageur avec appréhension, lorsque tour à tour, chacun allait se recueillir sur le promontoire sacré, au cœur des cœurs du temple. Tous espérant d'une prière, apaiser les tourments de la Planète.  
Cependant, sans réponse de cette dernière, si ce n'est toujours plus de souffrance, tous repartaient alors. Se dirigeant en une longue file en direction du nord.

Ilkyss n'était pas de ceux à s'y rendre. Désormais trop vieux pour entreprendre un tel voyage, il ne pouvait que contempler la file de voyageurs qui vidait peu à peu la cité de ses habitants.


	3. Incertitudes

**Titre :**la dernière nuit des Cetras.  
**Fandom :**Final Fantasy VII  
**Rating :** K+  
**Disclaimer :** Square Enix

* * *

La journée, doucement, s'achevait. Les oiseaux des montagnes faisaient de grands cercles au-dessus de la plaine, et les lueurs du soleil devenaient ocre. Les derniers voyageurs avaient disparu depuis voilà des heures, et pourtant Ilkiss se tenait toujours immobile, fixant l'horizon avec tristesse.

Discrètement, une fillette aux grands yeux verts l'aborda. Comme tant d'autres de son âge, elle était des plus réceptives. Don et fardeau de l'enfance. Bien trop lourd pour certains, rendus fous et hagards sous les yeux de leurs parents, brisés à jamais lors de la nuit du Grand Cri. Ses petites mains crispées sur les plis de sa robe, elle lui chuchota ses angoisses.

« Oui», acquiesça Ilkiss, le cœur lourd. « La Planète souffre. Et nous souffrons avec elle...»

La fillette hocha gravement la tête. Comme tant d'autre de son âge, mille et une autre question lui traversèrent l'esprit. Cependant, une seule franchit le tumulte de son esprit. La plus connue de toute. Celle que tous redoutent, non sans amusement. Et parfois lorsque la patience fait défaut, non sans agacement. « Pourquoi ? »

Ilkyss sourit. « Parce que nous sommes ses enfants. Et que nous sommes ainsi mieux capable de la protéger et de l'aimer comme il se doit...» Du moins, était-ce qu'il croyait, tant il se sentait impuissant et inutile. Lui, la mémoire de son peuple, de sa cité, étrangement tourné à cet instant vers l'avenir. Guettant le futur avec une appréhension qu'il n'avait jamais connu de sa vie toute entière.

Face au désarroi de l'Ancien, elle glissa alors sa petite main, presque minuscule dans la sienne. Et comme lui, se tourna vers l'horizon chargé d'incertitude et de tourmente. « J'espère qu'on pourra la guérir » chuchota-t-elle.

J'espère, oui. J'espère de tout mon cœur...

* * *

Loin au nord, les premiers Cetra arrivés au bout de leur voyage, contemplaient d'un air dévasté la blessure de la planète. Parmi eux, Neyla, qui connaissait et aimaient les vastes plaines enneigée de cette région. Autrefois inhospitalières, dans leur beauté vierge et éternelle, ces dernières n'étaient plus qu'un paysage boursouflé, torturé de roches en fusion. Un cratère sans fond et dans lequel tourbillonnait le flux furieux de la Rivière de la Vie.

Aux côtés de la jeune femme, nombres de ses paires qui tout comme elle, avait répondu à l'appel de Gaïa, et découvraient également ce paysage avec choc et dessolement. Presque avec découragement devant l'ampleur d'une telle blessure et un tel déchaînement de puissance, de souffrance. _Arriverons-nous jamais à guérir une telle blessure ?_ songea Neyla, le cœur serré.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Celle de sa mère, Olma, dont les yeux étaient voilés. Malgré sa cécité, Olma percevait bien plus de choses que le commun, si ce n'est plus. Un don de la Déesse pour palier à son handicap, et qui lui avait permit de guider ceux de sa communauté. Incapable de répondre à la crainte ressentie chez sa fille tant sa gorge était nouée, la femme d'âge mur ne put que lui rendre un sourire rassurant, bien que chargé de tristesse.

_Oui. Avec le temps et tout notre amour..._


	4. Rencontre

**Titre :**la dernière nuit des Cetras.  
**Fandom :**Final Fantasy VII  
**Rating :** K+  
**Disclaimer :** Square Enix

* * *

Au plus profond du cratère, ils firent une rencontre à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas.

S'extrayant d'une gangue de cristal mako en fusion, la femme qui se présenta à eux, était grande, nue, ne portant que pour seul ornement sa longue chevelure d'un blanc immaculé. Dans son dos, de lourdes ailes de chaires, d'un rouge sang, palpitant d'un rythme fiévreux, tandis que ses jambes minces et fuselées, disparaissaient dans un amas de tentacules disparates. Elle leur apparue, créature chimérique, semblable à celles créées par la Planète, incarnation des forces de la nature.

À la vue de cet être, de cette chose, Neyla sentit un alors maelström d'émotion la saisir : peur et répulsion, méfiance. Incertitude. Curiosité aussi, pour ce visage doux et accueillant, qui a leur approche, eut le sourire doux d'une amie.

«Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda un homme, tandis que tous se rassemblèrent tout autour d'elle, afin de l'observer et de s'habituer à sa présence, de sonder cette forme étrange.

Nayla sentit les doigts de sa mère se crisper sur avant-bras. L'être ne répondit pas, ni ne donna nom. Elle n'en n'avait aucun, pas plus qu'elle n'avait de voix. Malgré tout, elle continuait de les observer en souriant paisiblement. Et malgré leur surprise et leur méfiance, ils furent alors étrangement envoûtés par son sourire et sa beauté. Par son être tout entier qui semblait au fil des minutes, peu à peu s'infiltrer en eux, les illuminant de son aura et de sa présence.

_Elle était un don du ciel,_ semblait-elle leur murmurer. _Elle était le cadeau des Cieux._ Et il ne tenait qu'à eux de l'accepter parmi eux.


End file.
